Beside You
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: I'll be right beside you. Nobody will break you.


**Title: Beside You  
><strong>**rating: T; because I'm not fond of K+ and K  
><strong>**pairing: Flones  
><strong>**pov: Tom's POV  
><strong>**summary: I'll be right beside you. Nobody will break you.  
><strong>**disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the mcfly boys or the title and summary of this story. I do own the storyline as it was created by me. Title and summary from the song "Beside You" by Marianas Trench  
><strong>**NOTE: This is indeed a Christmas SA! So enjoy the late festive cheer!  
><strong>**xo**

The night was darker than usual. Day light savings time, which obviously meant one thing. Christmas. My favourite season, the day that brings up my spirits more than any other day. More than my birthday, which was 7 months away.

I sat on my chair, alone in my house, playing my guitar softly while the TV was on a low volume so only the murmurs of the news crew were visible. 'More snow' and 'Christmas is coming' were the main topics. I smiled to myself and began to play a song that I had been playing for a while, singing along to it.

_And if your heart wears thin,  
><em>_I will hold you up.  
><em>_And I will hide you,  
><em>_When It gets too much._

_I'll be right, beside you.  
><em>_Nobody will break you._

These lyrics made me shiver in such a warm house. Where they were coming from and all that. I showed Dougie and Harry this song, but they didn't care much about it. Only one did. Danny. I closed my eyes, remembering his face.

Danny Jones, is my best friend… at least, he was. We did everything together, but ever since then, since he became a couple with that woman, Christine, the tart, I started to break down. I fell in love with him.

Nobody knew I felt this way, and I didn't want anyone to know. At first, I thought it was a phase, but 2 years later, It's only gotten stronger.

It'd been a month since I'd seen Danny. Him and Christine had gone on vacation for Christmas too Italy. I've dreamt that I was the one that went to Italy with him. Just seeing the nice sun hit his naked chest, and we'd cuddle and hold hands on the beach.

And we'd kiss. Something that I longed for. Yes, I'm gay. But I knew that Danny wasn't. Obviously.

Perhaps if I wasn't staring like a total idiot by now, I would've had a better grip on my guitar. My grip loosened and it fell to the floor, with a loud bang. The sound of unnoted strings filled my ears. "Damnit, Tom." I opened my eyes and glared down at the instrument.

It was a sign that I should call it a night.

These 'waiting' ups had become more recent than ever. Just sitting there, watching the night turn into dusk. But of course, you'd feel it in the morning. It'd been at least a month of be doing this. When Danny went on vacation. Would I die? What was I waiting for?

I was waiting for Danny. I was hoping, that one day, he would burst through my door and say, "Tom, I love you." I frowned. That would never happen. He would never leave Christine, even if she was a bitch to him and only wanted his money and sex. She was still amazingly beautiful.

I got up and set the guitar on it's stand. The reflection of myself stared back me. It was the only thing I could pour my heart and soul out too. I could only tell myself the truth.

"So, Mike, what do you want for Christmas?" The lady news reporter said from the television. I picked up the remote, about to turn it off. "I want everyone and their lovers to have a safe Christmas and be happy. Because with all this madness, I think that's what we all deserve."

"It's true. Thanks, mate.." I nodded to him. He couldn't hear me though. I shook away what I had just done. Overtired. The remote turned off the TV, making the house completely dark. Pitch black, but I knew where I was going.

No lights were turned on as I made my way into my bed. I'd thrown on a large hoodie for extra warmth, snuggling into my soft pillows. So, why wasn't I comfortable? I turned on my side, and closed my eyes. "Take me away." I whispered to myself.

Knock, knock, knock.

Someone was at my door.

My eyes shot open. Who the hell would come at this time of night? It was like, 2:30am. "Urrrrgh…" I groaned, trying to pick myself up from my bed. I turned on the hallway light this time, stumbling down the stairs. One minute of relaxation could turn into 5 hours, taking all the energy from my body.

They knocked again, more quicker this time. "I'm coming!" I yelled, still making my way down the stairs. When I reached sight of the door, there was movement. I froze on the stairs. Who was it? A robber? Robbers don't knock. The break in, and rob! I continued to walk down the stairs.

This figure had a black jacket on, pulled up to their face. Must be really cold or a robber asking if he can steal my belongings. How unrealistic of my thoughts. Id reached the door and unlocked it, thinking I could give this dude a piece of my mind. My arm pulled the door open, revealing this person to me, sort of.

I gave them a weird look as their back was turned to me, "Um, excuse me? I'm sorry, mate. But you can't just come around her knocking on peoples doors." Their posture froze up, their back still turned to me.

Couldn't we get this over with? It was freezing, "Errm, sir…" I poked him of the shoulder. Bad idea. He reacted impossibly fast, coming at me. I tried to scream, but they'd put their hand on my mouth. They pushed me back into my house, up against the wall.

"Please!" I muttered under his touch. I knew it was a guy now, or at least a very masculine woman, "You can have anything you want! Just don't hurt me!" Tears began to form in my eyes, scared to death. This was my fate?

The man soon let go, brushing his hand off my shoulder. I flinched at his touch, until I heard sobs. Little sobs came out of his mouth, muffled. His shoulders moving slightly up and down. He threw his arms around me, pulling me into the tightest hug ever. I was breathless.

"Uhh…" I muttered, having a confused, yet scared look on my face. "I've missed you, Tom." The man said. My eyes went wide, "How… how do you know my name?" Was he stalking me?

He let go of me, taking off his sunglasses, revealing his eyes to me. They were big and blue, inviting, like a certain someone… No… it couldn't have been… I slowly took off his hat. Big brown curls pop out, falling to his face, causing his eyes to squint. He was smiling underneath his coat. Last thing.

I hesitated to take off the coat from his face. The only thing you could tell in was Danny, was his smile. His smile meant everything to me. He took my hand, and guided it towards the zipper of his jacket, and pulled it down. "Hello, Tom." Danny said, warmly.

"D-Dan?" I said, shocked and then rubbed my eyes as if I was dreaming. He nodded, "I came back for you." his mouth curving into a smile. Quickly, I through my arms around him now, burying my head in his chest, sobbing, tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around me as well, resting his head on mine.

I clutched onto him for dear life. Anything could happen, "God, I've missed you, Danny." I cried out. "I know, Tom. I know. It won't happen again, I promise." It won't happen again? Wait. I lifted up my face to his, "It won't happen again?"

Danny sighed, nodding, "I broke up with her. It turns out she just wanted me for my money." I couldn't help but giggled, "Told you." He grinned, his teeth showing. Pure white, "You did. And I'm sorry for leaving you." "It's okay." I said, and continued to hug him.

He stroked the back of my head softly, and began to sing, "And if you heart wears thin, I will hold you up…" I looked up at him once more. His eyes locked with mine, "And I will hide you, when it gets too much."

Danny's hand made its way to my cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. My head tilted to the touch. "I'll be right, beside you. Nobody will break you." He whispered the last two sentences. He moved forward, pressing his lips against mine.

It wasn't a make out kiss, or a kiss of lust. It was a kiss of passion and joy. The kiss that I'd dreamed about the most since he'd been away. It wasn't a dream anymore. "I love you, Tom." He muttered, pulling me closer to his warm body. I nodded, "Happy Christmas, Dan." "Happy Christmas, Tom."

I laughed suddenly, hearing his accent fill my mind completely, making the memories return, not longer vague and beginning to fade away, "I love you too, Danny."

"I'll be right beside you." He repeated once more, resting his forehead on mine.

There was only one way to answer that, "Nobody will break you."


End file.
